


预测

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: 左麟右李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole
Summary: 某一年的高考点梗，当时写得很开心
Kudos: 2





	预测

预测

“请问佐先生，今年劲歌金曲，你预测可以拿几支呀？”  
“？？”  
然后……天就这么被聊死了。  
再然后，这一年的劲歌金曲，老佐大出风头之余，也贡献了职业生涯最密集车祸。所以说，没事别随便预测。  
到了2002年底，小佑又开始追着老佐叫他预测了。  
这回的题目是，你预测我能不能拿最受欢迎男歌手呀？

尽人事听天命，人所能做的事，其实总有做完的一天的。临近大考，焦虑却是无穷无尽、没完没了。所以小佑有时候幻想，如果可以拥有一种超能力，我一定要选，预知未来。  
离颁奖前没多久，老佐如常去他家吃午茶顺便接着为来年的演唱会背歌词，背了一会儿跟他说，劲歌金曲邀请他去颁最受欢迎男歌手奖。  
一瞬间，小佑的焦虑蹭地一下就飙到峰值。  
“那你预测一下，预测一下嘛！”  
老佐摇摇头，笑他，能做的都做的，有什么好预测的，有什么好紧张的。  
小佑不依，看着老佐问，“你就不紧张吗？”  
毕竟一年多来，老佐都快成了小佑的经纪人了，哪些歌、如何派台、什么节目必须去，老佐全部都搞得清清楚楚、监督得无微不至不说，连小报上捆绑他俩炒绯闻的八卦都来者不拒。轻车熟路，热情万丈，又紧张得不得了。大概，也是重温自己当年吧。  
但此时老佐却一挥手，非常非常气定神闲的样子：“到时候我滑雪去，一滑雪什么都忘了，颁奖礼当天再回来，从机场直接去现场，哪有时间紧张。”  
？？

算了，还是接着背歌词吧。你念新诗，我背中史。  
对着歌词唱，真是天籁。小佑听着听着，越来越不忿：加了伴奏后两把声明明不相上下的，但这么清唱，凭什么老佐一开口，就把人魂都勾走了；自己一开口，却是个翻转的卡拉ok机。  
于是一把将老佐手里一叠印着大字的a4纸抢过来，卷成一卷藏到身后。  
“不给你，就不给你，你难道带着纸上场？就这么唱！”哼，说我管得太宽像你妈妈，我还就管着你了。小佑心说。谁叫你不肯预测。  
很好，几秒钟前还是天籁，立刻就被笑场、叽里咕噜、胡编乱造，拉回人间、拉回身边。  
不过这么逼一下，倒是大有成效。快到傍晚时，那几首歌，脱离了歌词纸也找回点儿天籁的意思了。  
练出点起色，老佐马上就开始得意扬扬地抖着腿打拍子，眉飞色舞起来。跟之前的苦恼一比，真是好笑，似足了学生背书。  
“哎，干脆我们去吃饭吧。”小佑看着他只觉得由衷地要笑，决定奖励他一下。  
老佐却神神秘秘地摇摇头说，“今天不跟你一起吃饭了，我要先走啦，等会儿有个红酒派对。”  
行吧，明朝有意抱琴来。小佑笑笑，送他到门口。

老佐一只脚都跨出门了，突然转身一拍脑袋，说：“哎呀惨了，去那个派对要客人自己带两瓶酒的，我出门时忘拿了，你有没有？”  
“有有有。”小佑忙不迭说，立刻去拿来两瓶。其实他也不太喝酒，但有时候……大概是不那么浪漫的人，家里必须备一点浪漫的东西吧。不然的话，非但“浪漫”欠奉，连安全感都没有。  
老佐接过来，小佑敏锐地捕捉到，他下意识地瞟了一眼标签，然后才笑笑说：“改天还你两瓶。”  
不知怎么的，小佑突然有些悻悻：老佐其实是喜欢酒的，他知道。好酒就如好嗓子，一下子把魂都勾去。相比之下，我不会唱歌，我没有六尺高，我更没有酒红色的心。世事往往如此：很严谨的人所竭力争取的、刻意准备的，却何曾入得很随意的人的法眼。  
于是有一点心灰，莫名其妙地，几乎像在叹息似地说：“……认识这么多年，我们还要去计较这些？”  
老佐又已走出门了，听了这话，顿一下，回头笑笑：“是啦，这么多年了，我只是拿过你两瓶红酒而已啊。”

一时间，气氛变得古怪。  
老佐突然举起一只瓶子，往小佑手臂上轻轻拍一下，笑了起来：“这回我倒真想预测一下，今年的最受欢迎男歌手，是你的没跑了。”  
不知道是什么样百转千回的冲动，让小佑脱口而出：“怎么现在又肯预测了？你吃了我家的酒，就要给我家做媳妇？”  
老佐惊得眉毛都飞起来了，咬字也被笑声打乱：“你从哪里学来的这种话？”  
哪里学来的这种话……书中自有颜如玉呀。  
“所以你知道为什么你记歌词没我厉害了？我虽没去读大学，却比你有学问。”小佑笑说。发乎理的尴尬，尚未发生便已消失。也许是止乎情。  
“是是，你有学问，你唱什么歌呀，真该去读大学的。”老佐哈哈笑了起来，其实还是尴尬的。有一点懊恼，出门时，满脑子想的都是那个电话，叫他去做颁奖嘉宾。已经暌违好多年的焦虑，瞬间泛着酒香，烧遍心头，于是什么都忘了。这时候，却来被这点火的人打趣。  
这大概就是摔门而出和破门而入之间的僵持，小佑看得出来；但又觉得，有些东西，天予不取，反受其咎。他们之间，他永远是先引出星火的那个，等老佐让这一切烈火烹油，他又严谨地、温存地，用自己的目光将他们一起引向清凉门——于是收拾一下空气里盲目的过热，他轻轻拨开那酒瓶，再轻轻问：“怎么你现在又肯预测了？万一你猜错，到时候我们都尴尬呀。”  
“说是预测，其实是打赌而已。是你的总有一天是你的，我只赌它今年来。如果今年你拿了奖，我送你两瓶好酒。”

到了颁奖礼那天，老佐还真是赶在最后一刻坐飞机从清凉的雪山上回来。真不知滑雪有什么好玩的。小佑看着他，一身打扮是不修边幅满不在乎的样子；表情却紧张得都快僵硬了，拿着信封的手都发抖，小佑心里忽然不忍。一个赌而已，一个玩笑而已，谈不上预测命运。是我们之间的，总有一天会在我们之间发生。  
老佐退后一步，先把信封打开看了一眼。然后再走到话筒面前。目光早已落到小佑身上。语无伦次地一段胡言乱语，然后清晰地叫出他的名字。  
于是小佑顺理成章地上台，一个拥抱，互相宽慰，你别那么紧张。一起欢庆。  
拥抱时，他们同时在对方耳边说，“恭喜你。”  
恭喜你，终于争到了梦寐以求的奖品。  
恭喜你，终于等到了预料之中的命运。  
晚上的聚会也有好酒，快乐的时光，总是一边嫌太快，一边又嫌太慢。散场时微醺，刚刚好。  
他们并肩往停车场走。远处安静等着一辆车，冲他们闪一下远光灯，迷人的眨眼。  
“你醉了吗？”  
“现在还没有，因为我给你备好了酒，你自己说的，吃了我的酒，就要——”

end


End file.
